Fullmetal Alchemist Forgiven Sins
by fma.lady.Mars
Summary: After Edward falls for his younger brother Alphonse, the Elric Brothers try they're best to hide they're love from the world. But can that actually happen? Can they really love each other and be brothers at the same time?
1. Ch1 Accidentally in love

Forgiven Sins

Ch. 1 Accidentally in Love

Edward dreamed last night and the night before that the same dream. Alphonse above him, griping his metal hand to the bed. Lifting his legs up and sticking his figures inside his ass so roughly and so tightly, Edward jerking his member so tightly and calling Alphonse's name so wildly. Panting hard, blushing so beautifully and smiling out of the pure luxury of his brother fucking him so amazingly.

"ha! Uh-huh!... ha, Al! I- I'm gonna! Ah!"

Then Edward would awaken covered in sweat, hair flung back behind his ears, face as bright as could be. He panted hard and looked to his side to find Alphonse. The real Alphonse standing beside him worried. Edward looked him straight in the eyes,

"Brother, are you okay? You have a nightmare or something?"

A nightmare? Edward thought, he looked away from his brother and curled his legs into his stomach and flung his hands around his head. "Yeah... A nightmare."

"Was it about mom?" Edward didn't bother to answer instead he just got out of bed disappointed and frustrated. "come on, I have to turn in a report"

"Um! I uh" Edward looked back at him, his hair shimmered in the morning sunlight so crisp and golden, "um, if your not feeling well, Brother, then I can turn it in for you"

"Nah! Mustang is so damn predictable, he'll just say 'is your brother too lazy or something?' I'm already up, so might as well"

Alphonse was worried about his brothers health because he seems so stressed lately. After the two dropped off the report they went out to do some errands, by the time they headed back to the hotel they were staying at, it was already dark outside and pretty close to a quarter after nine. When they entered the room Edward tripped over some papers that were scattered on the floor and plummeted onto the bed face first, and cursed in the sheets "why the hell does Mustang love talking and bragging so much!? I swear we were there longer than we had to be!"

"well, you can't blame him. He's just on edge I guess... Just like how I am" Edward lifted his head and looked at the wall "Brother. I'm worried about you, are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

_'yeah, I've been having fantasies about you fucking me so hard that I makes me want to cum in my dreams, your so hot and sexy when you talk to me It makes me want you more and more and more_'

"...No, there's nothing wrong." Edward blushed a little thinking maybe to lie to Al and go in the bathroom downstairs to masturbate, if he did it in his bathroom Al would hear him moan with pleasure. At that moment Alphonse had noticed something hanging out of Edward's back pocket, he bent over to grab it but slipped on a paper on the ground and fell on top of his older brother, hard. They were both silent and in pain (well more Edward than anything).

"Ah! I'm so sorry brother! Hm?" he had noticed that his face was flushed red and his eyes were sealed shut, his golden bangs covering his mouth from exposing himself from biting the covers "B-Brother? Are you-"

" I have to go!"

"Go? Go where, we just got back!"

"I JUST HAVE TO GO!" he yelled, he slammed the door behind him and ran down a couple flights of stairs down to the bathroom, he couldn't hold it! Alphonse on top of him like that made him this horny, just like that. When he entered the bathroom he went into a stall locking it behind him, unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. He couldn't wait to sit down, he gripped the top of the toilet seat and jerked himself so hard that it made him want to moan his name, but he covered his mouth and jerked himself mad, he had to hurry just in case someone were to come in. '_Al! Oh my god, Al! Ha, ha ah! More, I want you more! I love you, please more! Oh my go- Al! Ah-I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!' _he thought, that's what he did all the time, when he was by himself. It had been a good three minutes until he actually got close.

When he was in the midst of almost exploding he heard someone come in, he stopped what he was doing and listened "Brother? You in here?"

Alphonse.

What could he do? He was so close into cumming, what can he do? To put it straight...

he was so screwed!

"Brother?"

"Yeah! I- I'm in here!" he stammered

"Brother. Look, I'm sorry for falling on top of you, it was an accident, I swear! Well kinda, I saw something in your back pocket and I was curious to what it was!" Edward was listening but only a little bit. He was jerking himself off to his voice, since he can't have anything else of him.

" Uh- huh! Keep, talking!" he wanted to do it some more,

" Uh okay, I just want to make sure my big brother is alright is all. What I'm really concerned about is if your getting enough sleep or not. And I don't understand why you keep running away from me, did I do something?"

"H-Hell no! You... Ma!"

"Ma?" Al repeated, Edward had just finished cumming. He looked at his hand and it was smeared with his warm, white seed. 'Crap!'

"Uh, your mad! I'm fine Al! Quit worrying so much, you know your just like an over protected parent who freaks out when her child has a sniffle or something!"

"I'm serious Ed!" Alphonse yelled when he heard the toilet flush, he saw his brother come out of the stall and wash his hands " You need to take better care of yourself, since you actually have a body. Unlike me..." he looked away from his older brother who looked at him with sadness.

"... No, your right. I do need to take better care of myself, I'm sorry to worry you"

"Nah. If you need me to do anything for you, just tell me and I won't mind to do it ya' know?" Edward stopped in his footsteps when he heard him say that

'_if I told you that I loved you not only as a brother. But as a lover... What would you say? What would you do? Would you shun me, be disgusted with me? Or perhaps, just laugh and say 'don't say such things like that, we're brothers' Would you believe me or leave me?'_

"... Just be yourself! Speak your mind more like how you did just now and we'll be just fine, Kay?" that was it. Edward had dreamed that he was downs town in the middle of the night, just walking and enjoying the night air. He then saw Alphonse go up to him, and still Al. "Brother!"

"Oh, hey Al! What's up?" he asked him

" Is uh, is there somewhere we can talk in private. Not in front of people?"

" We can go in this ally way, would that work?"

" it's perfect!" Edward lead the way into the dark ally and Alphonse following him. If Alphonse could smirk then, he would have.

"Okay, what did you want to talk about? AH!" he yelped, Alphonse had shoved him against the Ally wall, and looked him straight in the eyes. " I have a few questions for you, Brother." Edward was blushing brightly, wondering what he was going to ask. Wondering what he found out, "first question, what kind of dreams have you been having lately?"

" I don't know! I can't remember them!" he yelled

" Quit lying and tell the TRUTH!" he shouted back at him,

"... I can't answer." Edward said quietly

" Second question, what do you think about when you touch yourself?"

Edward was surprised by that question with wide eyes he stopped and thought a moment then tilted his head down and blushed brightly even more "I can't answer" he said again

" Why do you run away?"

" I can't answer that!"

" WHY CAN'T YOU ANSWER!?" Edward stopped and waited.

" Because I just can't- can't bring myself to tell you" Alphonse put both his hands next to Ed's sides. Leaning into his ear and whispering so hot and sexually,

"you want me don't you? You imagine me fucking you in your dreams and masturbate to my voice don't you? That's what you want isn't it? You love me don't you? But not as a brother, but as someone who will fulfill your pleasure." Edward was getting so turned on by his soft voice whispering in his ear, his Blush grew darker and his erection got more hard and stiff. " Please stop... We're brothers! I can't think of this kind of thing for gods sake!"

" You said can't, not shouldn't." Edward looked up at him, into his red eyes " I kinda wish I had a dick, that way I could I make you suck me off as a punishment. No matter, I can just do this" in a bright flash Alphonse transmuted a large thick dick for himself. Edward looked down at it and got scared a little, he wanted to look away but couldn't stop looking down. " You like it don't you?" and at that moment Edward dropped down to his knees, grabbed his transmuted dick and sucked it as hard as he could. Gripping and stroking it with all he strength, " if you wanted it this bad, why didn't you ask earlier?" he asked looking down at his horny brother, Edward stopped sucking him but stroked him instead and looked up at him " because, I was scared you think of me as weird for wanting this."

"I admit, I took it as a surprise when you knew I was right, about everything." he said stroking his hair " why don't you hate me? This is taboo, Al. I would have imagined you to hate me or shun me" he said when he put his mouth back on it " well, I do admit. It is taboo, but I would never hate you. Or shun you for that matter" Edward was getting more horny the more he sucked on his brother. "Brother, stop." Al said softly " Your ready aren't you?" Edward backed away from him and looked up at him, drool was dripping down his mouth. Al bent down in front of him and unzipped his pants, Ed was blushing so innocently. He grabbed Ed and watched as he twitched and shuddered by Al's touch, "Wait," Ed whispered "are you sure you want to? Don't force yourself just because I want it" Alphonse unclasped Edward's outer shirt and looked up at his glimmering light bronze eyes and answered "If I didn't want to, I wouldn't do this now would I?" with that thought Alphonse jerked his brothers erection up and down at a normal speed, Edward flinched. He flung his head back and panted so hard, groaning loudly but since it was a dream. No one came to see what was wrong, so he groaned some more. He smiled and closed his eyes, letting Alphonse do the rest "What do you want, Brother?" Alphonse asked him "do you want me to call your name? Do it faster? Put it in?"

"Oh god, put it in! Please!" so Alphonse put one of his fingers inside of Edward's ass, but instead of saying ' ouch! It hurts' Edward said "More, ha! Faster"

"Your being very forward tonight, aren't you?" but Edward just nodded and went onto Alphonse's lap. Edward was so close to cumming, he knew what that meant. "No! I don't want to wake up yet! Please, oh god it feels so good!" Ed cried "Edward" he looked up at his brother and listened to him "kiss me. Cum kissing me" Edward held his face close to his and before he knew it he woke up. Though it still dark outside, Edward looked to his side looking at him was his younger brother just staring at him. But this time, he looked confused and kinda freaked out "B-Brother, what were you dreaming just now?" Edward ,confused, answered " Uh, the uh- past. I was dreaming about the past"

"... The past?"

"Yes the past, I dreamed that you and I were together and we were on our way to some place. Can't remember what place though" Alphonse got up and knelt down on his knees and looked at him "Really? Because you couldn't stop saying 'let me cum, Al'" Ed stopped breathing for a moment, staring down at the sheets he didn't say a word. "Brother. Were you dreaming about well, sex with me" Edward had told him about sex before but this was the first time Edward had actually heard him say it in a conversation before. "Why did you want me to make you cum?"

"Oh, Al you have no idea" Edward crawled over to Alphonse so lazily and started kissing his helmet. Every where, making saliva trails all over his mouth. "W-Wait! B-Brother, what are you doing?!" Alphonse shouted a little so not to wake the sleeping neighbors, he grabbed his brother and pulled him in front of himself so he could look at him. Edward wore nothing but boxers, his hair in front of him. He was panting, sweating, and drooling for his younger brother. Edward smiled and said "What do you think I'm doing? Al, you heard me didn't you? In my dream. I want you" placing Alphonse's hand on Edward's cheek, gnawing Al's thumb a little and looking at Alphonse very sexually. Alphonse tried to back away from him but Ed had already grasped onto him, he wasn't letting Alphonse go that easily "B-Brother! Stop, what's wrong with you? Your acting strange!"

"I'm not strange, I'm just so fucking horny right now is all" Alphonse didn't understand what he was doing but he just stayed there. "Just call my name, call my name Alphonse" his beautiful brother said, his hair shining in the moon light. Edward continued kissing him and calling his name, he was getting more and more horny. Alphonse had tried to move Edward or lay him down at least but had accidentally touched his hard dick instead, Edward winced and grabbed Al's hand placing it on top of his dick "Touch me, here. Everywhere!" Alphonse stared at him with confusion "Edward, we can't, it's wrong!"

"No, Alphonse it's not wrong as long as..." he paused and stared at him. He didn't know when he had figured out that he had loved his own brother, but he thinks it was about a year ago. Exactly one year ago Ed and Al had gone down into central to give they're report on something, he wasn't sure he could remember. But while Mustang was going over the report he just up and asked " Hey Fullmetal, I have a question for you, while I'm looking through this. Do you have a type?"

"a type?" he repeated

"yeah, it's been bothering me lately. Your 15 years old and you still don't have a girlfriend do you? A boy your age should be thinking about cute and kind girls. I mean there are a lot of cute girls here in central, you should be picking up girls." Edward had looked up at Alphonse for a quick moment and back at Mustang with a hard glare,

"we don't have time for girls Colonel, we have a goal we have to reach and we don't have time to fool around with obnoxious girls," Alphonse stared at him for a moment but than looked away with a sigh, Alphonse had crushes on girls so Edward should too, shouldn't he?

"But if you must know" Edward began, the other two alchemist looked at him with a surprised look

"someone with more of a protective aspect to em, and with a nice sense of style and fighting skill as well!"

'what kind of style is that?' thought Mustang and Alphonse

"but-" he continued "someone who is also kind, caring and smart" he mumbled, both of them laughed and smirked by that last part

"What?!" he yelled, and for the rest of the time they laughed and made fun of Ed.

"Hey Al, what's your type?"

"Huh? Oh, I like the really kind and skilled girls who are clever and friendly! Someone who is really intelligent and talks about her problems to me."

"So really, some one who is open to you?" Mustang asked

"Yeah exactly!" Edward had smiled and listened to him talk about the girl of his dreams. But the more he listened the more, Edward began to realize something. Edward was pretty much like that himself, the one Alphonse would want to have as a girlfriend. Well some what anyway.

Edward and Alphonse left HQ and went out to do the shopping they needed to do, while they were walking though they had come across a little girl who looked lost and scared. So like normal Al, he bent over to the little girl and asked kindly "Are you lost?"

" I can't find my mommy" Alphonse looked around a little and so did Edward whose arms were crossed and didn't seem to care,

"We'll help you look for her! Won't we brother?" Alphonse asked kindly

"Huh? Sure" Edward answered, ' could he?... No, no way' Edward thought, shaking his head, the brothers and the little girl, whose name was Penny, went wandering around looking for a missing mother, asking people who the little girl had seen with her mother. Edward was watching his younger brother holding Penny's hand with his pinky and looking around, laughing, and trying to cheer Penny up. "Come on, Penny. Don't give up hope kay?"

Penny nodded and wiped her crying eyes, they had been walking for so long and had come across a park that had no one but five men and a young women with short brown hair being harassed by the men

"Let me go!" she yelled, the man behind her was holding her arm up smirking and laughing deviously

"Mommy? Mommy!" Penny let go of Alphonse's hand and ran for the women being harassed.

"Penny wait!" Alphonse yelled after her, Edward was running after little Penny before she got too close but it was too late another man had taken her and held her up in the air, Penny squirming to get loose. "Penny!" Edward yelled "Let her go you bastard!" Edward scold at the men.

"Pen? Pen-Pen!" the mother shouted "let her go! She has nothing to do with this! Please!"

The mother begged, the man swung Penny over his arm and held up a knife "Back off kid, or they get it!" Edward stood still, glaring at him. Suddenly a large flash of light appeared and out came hands that picked up the man with Penny. He dropped her and he went flying into the air in the arms of the transmuted hands, Edward raced over and caught Penny before she came tumbling to the ground. Catching Penny in his arms,

"Penny are you alright?"

"Yeah! I'm sorry big brother" Penny cried, though Edward smiled and held her in his arms bridal style. He looked over at Alphonse and saw him get up from the ground, Edward ran over to Alphonse still holding Penny and looked at him

"Al, keep Pen safe I'll take care of these guys"

"...No" Alphonse said bluntly, Edward looked up at him confused "YOU take care of Penny, I'm sick of being in the background when your fighting, this time I want to protect you!" Edward looked at him surprised. Alphonse ran past Edward who still held Penny but Edward looked after Alphonse when he ran off and began to kick ass "Al I-" he said nothing after that, he just stared at him with a somewhat confused looked

'No way' Edward thought, he placed Penny down and she held her head tucked into her knees, though Edward just stared at Alphonse not knowing what to think or say.

Alphonse helped Penny when she was lost

'someone whose kind and caring'

It was genius to do that transmutation to get him to let go of Penny

'Smart too'

He decided to protect Edward and Penny instead of Edward protecting them

'someone who has a protective aspect to em'

And his fighting skills never ceased to amaze him. Ever.

'someone who has a good sense of fight to them'

'I'm in love with... Al?' Edward thought to himself.

That was when Edward found out that he loved him, that's when he started having the dreams of Al.

Alphonse had finished off the goons that attacked Penny's mother and Penny and her mother were back together again. After wards Edward and Alphonse went back to the hotel they were in, and all night Edward couldn't stop thinking about Al. Thinking 'Hey, this might not be so bad'

Back to present day Edward had put Alphonse under nether him making it so that Edward was mounting him. Edward couldn't stop panting and kissing him, he had held back too long. Alphonse didn't know what to do, so he just did what Edward wanted. Alphonse placed his hand slowly near Edwards hardened dick making Ed moan somewhat. Edward was drooling so much and was so wet he could barely stand it,

"Put your finger...In my ass" Edward panted, Alphonse was about to protest but he suddenly remembered his promise to his brother. To do what ever he wanted, so Alphonse obediently did so.

He lifted Edwards boxers and pushed his finger in Edwards entrance, it was so tight and wet in that spot that he almost couldn't believe it.

"Edward, is this your first time?" Alphonse asked, though Edward just moaned and asked for more. Alphonse hadn't seen this side of Edward. Ever. this was the first time he has ever been so open and so forward with Alphonse before. He was shoving his finger in and out of Edward ass fluently and the rhythm of his thrust was regular.

"Al, ha Al. You, you don't know how long I've wanted this!" Edward began " please, don't stop" Alphonse did so and Edward was laying his chest against Alphonse's chest plate.

"Edward. Do you want me to go deeper?" Alphonse asked cautiously, he was afraid that he was being too forward. Alphonse stopped and sat up having Edward half naked on his lap, Edward looked up at him desperate " do you want me to do it like this? This is my first time doing this, especially in this suit of armor. It's a little difficult not knowing how hard to do it. I mean, I also want you to enjoy it" Alphonse was getting very embarrassed about Edward letting him do this, and to tell the truth Alphonse had always wanted to try this on his brother, he was too nervous to go forward and actually ask him if Edward had ever touched himself before. He was afraid that he would say he would be weird for asking that so he never had the courage to ask him.

"Al, just do it... Put yourself inside me, please? I really want you! That time, earlier today, when you fell on me. I got so horny I couldn't stand it, I just wanted you to fuck me!" Edward said pleasureful.

"If you say so. Lay down" Alphonse shifted his position and put Edward underneath him this time and Edward was laying on his stomach waiting for Alphonse to do something, Edward was about to say something wondering if he was actually going to do it when he felt something hard and cold coming inside his entrance, he gave a long quiet moan in the air. His mouth in shape of an O and his eyes streaming tears of pleasure and


	2. Ch2 The Ride

Forgiven Sins

**my apologies for those who saw the last chapter repeating itself, hopefully I will not do that in the future :(**

Ch.2 The Ride

After Edward had fallen asleep after they're first time having sex, all Alphonse could think about was why Edward had wanted him to love him like that. It was the first time he had really done anything like that, it was strange. He put Edward under the covers and went over to his spot

With that thought in mind Alphonse reached over and grabbed his small notebook that he had on his right thigh. in it he wrote:

'**May 13 1912,**

**It was odd tonight, not only did my brother start moaning and calling my name in his sleep but he also woke up rather 'horny'**  
**Found it strange that he wanted to have sex with me, which kind of freaked me out in many ways. Brother has never acted his way towards me and for me I think this was his first time. Not only was he probably in pain but he was also crying, a very uncommon thing for Edward. I have to say though it was very interesting thing to do especially with an actual person, but I think I was okay.**  
**For the first time in over a year, Edward is silent as he sleeps. No motion and no sound. It's just quiet, really nice actually. But as I look at Edward now **

Glances over at Ed and looks at his sleeping face

**He seems very peaceful indeed. I guess that's what I always want to see when my brother is like this, selfish I know but it's my one and only wish for my brother to find peace in his life. So as he goes off into his silent and sweet mind at ease... I will continue to look after him. But I am a little worried as well, I wonder if this will happen again? Not sure what will come in the future after tonight, will we do it again? Will we just laugh it off the next day? **

This was the main thing Alphonse was worried about. The next day the brothers boarded they're train (first class, amazing that they could actually afford it, it was very private *hint*hint*) they said nothing to each other, Alphonse still thinking of last night and Edward wondering if he should ask Alphonse if he was alright. Though neither of them asked, either because they were scared if what the answer would be or the that it was just too embarrassing to ask.

"... Al?" Edward spoke breaking the silence between them, Alphonse looked up at Ed getting out of his thoughts

"Huh? yeah, what is it?" He asked

"Well... Are you okay?"

"Hm?"

"I mean... You aren't upset about last night are you? I mean I would totally understand if you were, d-do you hate me for it?" Edward cautiously asked him

Alphonse seeming a little confused Edward cleared things up.

"Last night was my first time ever doing that with someone, and I admit I was kinda afraid to do that but my body just moved to what my mind kept wanting. It's just I'm really sorry if i made you uncomfortable for asking you to do that... Though I do think it's time that I cleared things up with you. I think it's time I was... Honest with you"

the boy in the suit of armor said nothing but leaned over to listen to him clasping his hands together and leaning on his legs. Edward getting the message took a deep breath and told him everything.

"So, about a year ago. when we were talking to Mustang about our types and we found that little girl who was trying to find her mother, I realized that you were actually my type"

"I'm amazed that you even have a type" Alphonse said half joking and half serious

"Can I finish?"

"Sorry, go on"

"Anyway" Edward said with a sigh "when I had realized that I was actually in love with you I kept telling my self that it wasn't true and that I wasn't in love with my brother... That it was weird. But as months came and went I saw you more and more as someone who wasn't my brother but someone else. The entire time I just didn't bring myself to believe it, but finally after five months... I came through, that's when I started having the dreams of you... and... ma..." Edward said quietly

"Ma? Isn't that what you said when you were down stairs... oh" Alphonse responded finally realizing what his brother was doing down stairs yesterday. "oh go- Oh my god! To my voice!?" Alphonse yelled

"I'm sorry... though that wasn't the first time, either?"

"WHAT?!"

"Ya know let's talk about that later, okay?" Edward said not wanting to get into details.

"Fine, anyway the dreams?"

"AH! Right, So when I started having the dreams it made me want not only to full fill my desires but the way my body starts to react when I am around you. I know it sounds like I'm avoiding you but it's only to stop these sudden urges. I-I know that doesn't make sense but I just... hrm I don't know, it's just... Al! I don't love you as a brother, I"

'I can't do it' Edward thought, it felt like something was caught in his throat. He couldn't do it, he couldn't say he loved him. His face got brighter and brighter by the second, though Alphonse was smart and he knew what he was trying to say, so he got up, leaned over and hugged his blushing older brother not too tightly.

At first Edward was in somewhat of shock, but then he started to get a little hard as well. With him feeling his urge sprout he tried to push Alphonse away from him

"No! Al, ha ah! Please, let go of me!" Edward shouted

"I won't"

"Oi, Stop!" Edward begged, he could already feel his blush growing deeper

"I won't let go Ed"

"huh?" Edward stopped fighting and listened in shock and worry

"I want you. I want to full fill your desires... For a while I thought that you hated me, but then I realized that you were just trying to protect my innocents. You don't know how much that makes me happy. Ed, I love you. And me too, I want to be more than brothers as well"

"Ah!" Edward was so surprised that he didn't know what to do, he wanted to cry, smile, laugh, yell and freak out all at the same time but... he did nothing but be held in his brothers arms.

"Al... ha, AL!" He said hugging him back tightly "really?!"

"hm, Really really!" Alphonse said back,

small tears started rolling down Edwards cheeks out of happiness, "For the longest time i kept thinking that you would just reject me, but know that I'm here with you... Actually telling you how I feel, is well, the best felling anyone could have!"

'He really is happy huh?' Alphonse thought to himself 'maybe this won't be so bad. Maybe I'll actually come to love you as well Brother. No... Edward'

The two stay that way for a few minutes, but then they pulled away as Edward looked at Alphonse in somewhat of embarrassment

"what is it?" Alphonse asked, Edward's blush stayed the way it was but Edward just started fidgeting and looking back and forth at the ground.

"Well... I love you" He said with a shy smile "Always... And um... I'm kinda horny"

"... Seriously" Al asked jokingly

"I can't help it! I told you this is why I tried to keep my distance, Al!" the blond alchemist complained, though Alphonse just chuckled

"Alright,"

" what? NOW?!"

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE WE'RE ON A TRAIN THAT'S WHY!"

"Only if you don't yell so loudly, besides these walls in first class are sound proof so that no one listens to everyone's conversation"

"... Yeah, well" it would be a little awkward in this small of space indeed, but the bathrooms were just as tight to he didn't have a choice really.

"Fine, but we have to make it quick"

"Don't worry" Alphonse said smoothly "We'll be just fine"

"ha, oh god Al!" Ed cried, feeling the somewhat lubricated finger roughness exiting and entering him. Edward on top of Alphonse's lap with pants down to his ankles , his arms wrapped around Alphonse's neck.

"Feel good?" Alphonse asked so lustfully it made Edward get shivers up his spine. Edward turned a little and kissed Alphonse's cold helmet and closed his eyes

"uh huh! Oh god yes" the faster Alphonse got with pumping his finger in Ed, the faster Ed got close to cumming and panted faster, "Al, AL, AL!"

"Are you close?" Al asked curiously, though Edward just held onto his neck and what sounded like a whimper, he came all over Alphonse's torso.

"That was fast," Edward fell limp on top of his brother, closing his eyes calmly.

"It was good though" Edward claimed softly "something sucks though after cumming"

"Oh? What's that?" Al asked

"... you get soooooooooooo tired" Edward said weary. Alphonse laughed quietly and helped his brother get dressed again then laid him on Al's lap

"hmm, dude your just like a girl it's so weird" Ed said completely spent.

" I'll take that as a complement,"

"Al"

"Yeah?"

"thank you, for everything you do. I mean it too... When I told you about my feelings for you, I kept thinking 'He's gonna leave me, he's gonna hate me' but after I told you, it was the biggest relief I ever had" Ed said with a small smile and a warm heart.

If Alphonse could smile he would have, a nice comfortable smile for his brother. "Your welcome, Ed"

"hey"

"Hmm?"

"When we'er alone like this, lets talk to each other like we are actually a couple, what do you say? And when We're around in public lets talk to each other like how we always did."

Alphonse thought about that for a minute then replied with a little worry in his voice "Ed, do you think this can really work?"

"what do you mean?" the sleepy alchemist asked with his eyes closed

"We're brothers, and now we're lovers. Don't you think it will be a little odd? Not that I don't want to it's just, don't you think it will be a little confusing? being like this?"

"Whatever hardships come, We'll have each other. We will do this forbidden act on our own. This is our sin and no one else will interfere with that, okay Alphonse?"

"Right" Alphonse said. The entire train ride was silent, Edward being asleep and all, the ride down to they're location was still a two hour ride. With no one to talk to Alphonse grew rather bored with just sitting there and wanted to move around a little bit, but he was afraid that if he did then he might wake Edward up. So he decided to just sit and read his small brown book that he keeps to write down things he wants to eat when he gets his body back and things he would like to do when he was normal...

"Who knows when that will be" Al said to himself sadly

**Things to do before i die:**

**10. help my friends**

**9. become a great alchemist like brother**

**8. find the philosophers stone**

**7. help people who we come across**

**6. ( when body is back) Try Winry's stew**

**5. See Pit again***

**4. watch over brother till we get the philosophers stone**

**3. get a girlfriend**

**2. see dad**

**1. get my body back **

Alphonse looked at his list and took out a pencil, crossing out number three and five. Alphonse was happy he could actually cross something out of his list. It felt good.

'I'm happy' he thought 'I'm happy with you Ed... And your right,' Al looked down at Edward's peaceful face smiled in his head 'what ever paths we come across, we'll get threw it together'

A week had pasted since Edward and Alphonse had came and left the town called glorian to find that (of course) the person who claimed to have it was nothing but a con-artist as well.

"..." Edward said nothing the entire time they were in the east to see the lousy colonel's face,

"Um, Brother? I know your upset again, we just need to keep trying okay? Maybe next time we'll-"

"Al..." Edward dangerously announced to him

"Y-Yes?"

"...(sigh) Maybe next time, for now, let's get to that lazy bum"

"I assume your talking about the Colonel?"

"Who else!" Edward said running threw the crowd "Come on! Before this place becomes an even larger hell!"

"Coming!" Al yelled back

'yes you are' Edward thought. the relationship between the two over the week had been the best Edward had ever had in all his life, he didn't know what his life was like after Alphonse agreed to be with him, And all he cared about was loving him and staying by his side. Nothing was going to change that. Not even Colonel Asshole himself.

Speaking of him, as the brothers entered the gates to East Headquarters they pasted threw all the halls and elevators leading to Mustang's office. As they approached his office Edward was getting prepared for the worst and just waiting for his lecture. He knocked three times and waited for an answer.

"Come in"

The two walked threw the door and went over to sit down on the sofa Mustang had in his office.

"Sup" Ed said casually

"Let me guess, the person you found was a fraud, right?" Mustang said looking at his papers in his hand, holding his head with his hand.

Edward's antenna twitched a little and he had a very annoyed smile growing on his face. Alphonse worried didn't really do anything but groan

"well if you knew... THEN WHY DID YOU SEND US YOU FUCKING PRICK!" Edward yelled

" Don't shoot the messenger, I didn't know either until you came in moping so I just assumed alright. Geez," Mustang said calmly "Anyway, Don't have anything for you right now, haven't heard or gotten anything yet about the stone"

"S'fine, don't worry just make sure to get something and fast"

"ya know you and your brother could take a break for a while if you like I mean, you guys just got back didn't you? take some time,"

"No, not yet" Mustang looked up at Ed the expression on his face not changing at all "A year has past and yet we still haven't found anything"

"These things take time-"

"They take too long!" Edward shot up from where he was sitting firmly, Mustang looked up really fast " I'm not going to just take a break, I need to keep looking! We have a goal and I won't rest till he has his body back,"

"I understand your upset and what, this is just he third time you haven't found it-"

"What the fuck do you know?! You don't know how hard we've been struggling, all you do is just sit there and do nothing you mother fucker!"

"Brother!" Alphonse barked at him getting up as well and jerking his shoulder back lightly "...Stop" he asked softly

Edward's brows were knitted together and his eyes were full of rage,

"Five times" Ed grunted threw his teeth "five times we've looked and failed... We haven't found a single thing. So don't go talking like you know everything!" he pushed Alphonse off, opened the door and ran off

The two alchemist stood there in silence for a while.

"... Colonel, I'm so sorry"

"No, don't be... I should have watched what I had said... hmm, anyhow when you go and look for him give him this."

"What is it?"

"It's his new assignment, Just tell him 'The Colonel is sorry for making the small kid mad'"

Alphonse looked at it and just skimmed it briefly, then gasped in shock

"What is this?! Your not serious, are you?!" Alphonse asked somewhat afraid. The colonel just looked at him and said nothing "He can't do this! This is almost like the Barry the Chopper case! He almost got killed"

"I'm not asking him to do anything, I just want him to investigate is all,"

"But-"

"He'll be fine... If he's not able to do it then I'll have someone else do, just think about. If I don't hear anything by tomorrow then I'll assume you took the job, alright?"

Alphonse said nothing at first but then nodded his head and agreed. After he had left and apologized again to the colonel, he went off to find his brother only to fine him sitting outside on the stair cases into the building. Edward was holding his legs in and leaning his head in his arms looking at the ground beneath him. Alphonse walked down next to him and sat down beside him.

"He said he was sorry"

"pft, yeah right" Edward mumble

"He is. He said he had no right to talk and that he was sorry. Why did you blow up like that?"

"... I don't know"

"I realize that you are upset. About not finding it again but... It's like we promised... We'll get threw anything, right?"

Edward looked up at Al and smiled softly "Yeah. What's that?"

"Your new assignment"

"What is it this time?" Edward asked while taking the briefing

"A cerial killer named 'The angel of Death'"

"sounds original" Edward laughed

"... She killed 13 state Alchemist and 34 locals... Men and women"

The look on Ed's face was pricless.

**Again, for those who saw that the last chapter repeated it's self I'm sorry for that TT_TT**


	3. Ch3 One Kill Too Many

Forgiven Sins

**Last chapter there was an easter egg for anyone whose read the book Fullmetal Alchemist: Under the Faraway Skies**

Ch.3 One kill too many

As the knew found lovers went over the review of a women who apperantly killed 13 state Alchemist and 34 locals both genders here in the east, they decided to take the job. So Edward called up the colonel and told him that he accepted.

"Right... Okay, thank you... You too" Edward said hanging up the phone giving out a large sigh.

"What did he say?" Alphonse asked looking at the scattered papers on the small table in they're hotel room.

"Haaaa, he said he thought i had some balls actually accepting this job, said all his team refused to do it. Lucky me I suppose"

"I didn't want you to take this job to begin with. I guess it just reminded me too much of that 'Barry the Chopper' guy you took on... And poor Winry. And you, I can't even imagine how you felt back there! You were almost Killed!"

"I'm alive know aren't I?" Edward said taking off his shoes, and plopping down on his bed

"That was pure luck! And know this character? What if you get killed? Then what Edward?!"

"That won't happen" Edward snapped calmly "Because you'll be by my side," Alphonse was surprised at first.

"As long as your beside me no one will even dare to harm me" Alphonse mentally blushed wildly

Edward smiled and Alphonse went back to the papers that were still scattered. "Well, your right about that. But even still you barely listen to me and you can't even take care of yourself when you need to-"

Edward had run over and hugged Alphonse's stomach tightly, Al stood still and looked back a little to see his brother closing his eyes softly and smiling.

"I don't do that because I'm careless, I do it because I know you'll take care of me silly! No matter what the situation is"

"... On the train?"

"That was your doing" Ed grunted a little

"You allowed it!" Alphonse laughed, but then again so did Edward

"Hee hee, i guess your right!" The rest of the night, they two of them talked and laughed with ease. Happy to actually be together at last.

In a dark all on the north side of the east a women holds a man by his throat and lifts him up firmly

"Ah, uh hu AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the man yelled trying to get free "L-L-L-Look lady, I-I-I don't know what I did! B-But I'll do whatever you want! Give you anything! REALLY!"

"Fool" the lady said before taking out a knife and cutting the man's throat into a giant bloody mess, there was crimson gushing out of the man's neck and spewing onto the women. Around the corner was a young girl who looked about seven, who saw the whole thing. Her eyes filled with tears and bursting out of her head, covering her mouth with her small hand, getting up she ran away from the women who had just killed her father.

The women looked to her right and licked her lipstick and blood covered lips lustfully, then smirking. And away she went, with a single kiss on the dead corpses cheek and her hand writing on the alley wall that said:

_Angelus mortis_

The next morning Edward had woken up to find Alphonse on the phone with someone, he had seemed anxious and scared

"When did this happen?!... Was there anyone there?!" Alphonse said in a rush

"Al? What's wrong?" Edward asked, though Al didn't answer he just went onto talking

"Okay where's the location?" Alphonse grabbed a small pencil and a piece of paper, beginning to scribble something down. "Okay, thank you... I'll let him know... Bye" He said as he hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Edward asked obviously worried now.

"Another victim was killed last night!" Alphonse said "they said it was the same way all the other victims were killed... Only this, she wrote something" Edward still under the sheets, grabbed the piece of paper that Alphonse had scribbled on and looked at the location.

"... That's not far from here..." Edward dreadfully announced.

"Exactly"

Edward jumped out of bed and got dressed in record time. The two brothers ran down to the sight and turned the corner to find MP's and the one and only Major Alex Louise Armstrong and lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes standing in front of the victim's body.

"Edward Elric, I'm amazed you got here so quickly" the Major said surprised

"We actually are staying at a hotel only two blocks from here" Edward said walking up to the two, though the two looked over at them in shock

"Are you both okay?!" Hughes asked worried

"We'er fine, just didn't imagine it would be this close to us"

"(sigh) To think that this guy could have been Edward" Alphonse was more worried about this then Edward was probably.

"His name is Allen Graystone, a former state alchemist who retired only a month ago" Armstrong said standing firmly

"Guy was an old war buddy with Roy and the major here, only knew for a while though. Still, hard to believe that someone like him would be targeted"

"Did you tell his family yet?" Edward asked solemnly

"Actually, I was just about to get into that" Hughes said folding his arms "from what we heard, Allen's daughter, Caroline saw the entire thing"

"Huh?!" the brothers gasped

"She's a seven year old girl, she's the only culprit we have and our only lead to know what this person looks like"

"A seven year old girl?!" Alphonse repeated "That's horrible"

Edward looked up at Alphonse and frowned. He looked away from him and stared at the man covered in a dark rustic color.

"Lieutenant Colonel..." Edward mumbled, Hughes looked down at the sad alchemist "Let me talk to this Caroline"

"Do you think she will talk with you? She won't even say a peep to us, she's too much in shock" Hughes said

"I'd imagine so, after that sight. Poor thing" Armstrong commented, everyone put they're heads down. It was a long silence after that

"Even still..." Edward said breaking the silence "I want to try at least, let me do that much!" Hughes and Armstrong looked at each other for a minute then back at Edward,

"Alright" Hughes said finally with a smile "Do what you can, Ed"

As the two boys where on they're way to headquarters Hughes went over to them yelled "Hey Edward!"

Edward turned around and so did Alphonse "Hmm?"

"You seem a bit happier than usual, are you, ya know. A thing with someone? ahaha~!" Hughes said jokingly.

Edward blushed a little bit then turned back to the road above him. Stomping off a little bit, Alphonse walking behind him.

"Lieutenant Colonel?" Armstrong asked "was that really necessary?"

"I couldn't help but notice something in Ed... He seems like he's in love... Or maybe even dating someone now! Oh3!"

"Love you say? OH HOW I KNEW THIS DAY WAS COMING FOR EDWARD ELRIC! A YOUNG MAN IN LOVE AT LAST WITH SOMEONE WHO HE TRUELY LOVES!" Armstrong chanted, his pink sparkles finally emerging "A STRONG YOUNG LAD LIKE HIM DESERVES SOME ONE LIKE THE FINE YOUNG GIRL WHO HE IS IN LOVE WITH"

'_not so sure it's actually a girl though... Could he?...'_

"No way..." Hughes said under his breath as he watched the two brothers walk off to Central

"Jesus, what the hell is with that bastard! Trying to get into my business like that" Edward grunted

"I was getting kinda worried about that too, you don't think he knows right?"

"It's only the first day Al... Besides" Edward stopped walking when they were outside the interrogation room "Even if he did know, I would fight for you... Make sure he doesn't tell anyone about us... Al"

Alphonse looked up at Edward who turned towards him, Ed reached out and grabbed his little brothers hand (thankfully no one was there) and said in a soft voice

"I love you"

Alphonse was so flattered he almost froze solid by the sudden confession, but if he could smile he would have

"I love you too" Edward smiled sweetly and let go of his hand. Facing the door they both entered to find a familiar face from a year ago.

A little girl whose name was Caroline looked up at the two familiar brothers from some time ago, and the brothers had the same expression when they saw her for a second time.

"Big brothers!" the little girl said to them she ran over to them and was surprised

"Your that little girl who we saved" Edward said "So your Caroline?"

"Y-yes" she said softly "nice to see you again"

Edward smiled down at her but then the smile turned to fear and sadness, he bent over to her level and looked at her with serious eyes

"Caroline... You dad was..."

"..." she said nothing but she knew. In a way Edward felt so bad for her and so upset that she had to witness her own fathers death.

"Caroline, we're so sorry... But right now, we know that you were the last person to see the person who killed your father. If you could help us figure that out we would be able to put your father at rest" Alphonse said reassuringly to her, Caroline looked up at him and smiled shyly at him

"Thank you big brother. Thank you for everything" Caroline said with a smile "But I know that god is watching over my daddy now"

Edward almost burst out in tears for a moment, Edward and Alphonse both went through the same experience with they're mother. Seeing her die in front of they're eyes was heart breaking to say the least. And now saying that 'God' is watching over her father...

"Excuse me..." Edward said running out of the room dashing threw the halls, Alphonse watched his brother run again. He looked over at Caroline and knelt down beside her

"Did big brother have to go potty really bad?" she asked innocently, Alphonse didn't know what Edward was thinking but he knew it wasn't good. Alphonse would have smiled if he could but just patted her head and nodded

"Something like that..."

Edward panted down the halls small tears falling down his face with the face of his mother flashing threw his mind. Alphonse in her arms cuddling him tightly and her handing Edward his new younger brother. He remembered how soft and how light he was, but he also remembered how Al looked up at his big brother with wide hazel eyes and touched his face with his small hand. Edward took the small hand and smiled at him.

A beautiful moment indeed but also a sad moment for Edward. The look on Edward's mother's face, how cold it was and how lifeless it was. the was she slowly faded was... Well, anyone who lost someone would know how it feels.

Edward ran and ran and ran till he found himself somewhere he didn't recognize. A different part in the city, it was dark and abandon so it seemed. Edward looked to his shoes and dried his wet eyes, closing them made them sting which he wasn't so fond of. Drying his eyes with his sleeve he heard a rustling behind him.

He quickly went back to reality and listened. It came again but closer, Edward turned around really fast and looked around, a banging came in front of him. Looking forward he was getting into his battle position, preparing for whatever my come at him.

"Show your self!" Edward called out

"Oh my, what a cute little man you are" came a misty tone from every side "Your blood would look so beautiful on me, don't you think?"

"Where are you!" Edward yelled, he could feel a presence from behind him and a small breathing as well. " Right here" Edward whipped around again and saw a women who was so tall and so pale he barely knew what to think when he saw her.

She was tall and pale with pure white long hair, her eyes were an emerald green and her lips were a soft fluffy shea butter. She was beautiful all around, she wore a black trench coat with a a short white cocktail dress. Edward gazed upon her with amazement and fear. She was the spitting image of a female version of Jack Frost.

"Your so cute, I would love to see you frozen in time and stay that cute forever" She said licking her lips smoothly, faintly Edward could feel something getting colder and colder. There was a alchemist symbol surrounding them, Edward tried to react but he could look away from her and her amazing beauty.

"Love charm, Icy Kiss" she leaned over and pressed her cold shea butter lips against Edwards' and smirked.

'what the hell am I doing?! I have to get away from here... What the hell?!' he was frozen solid where was, he couldn't move an inch

"Come on now my dear boy" she said as she was walking in the oppisite direction of where Edward came from, he obeyed and walked along side her, all the same he yelled at himself to go back to him love. To go back to Alphonse

'AL! ALPHONSE HELP ME! PLEASE! Allll... *hic* Al!' a single tear fell from his emotionless face, his eyes looked like the dead and his body moving at the will of that women. Edward could only imagine where Al was and what he was thinking right now...

"A...Al..." Edward managed to say, but it was the only thing he could say after that. The one and only thing he said the whole time.


End file.
